trunks and 18
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: trunks and 18 story, not trunks way of coping, new series of events., pg-13 for one erection
1. Default Chapter

Trunks and 18 story.  
  
  
Trunks had been training all day out in the marshes. "Man it must be 110 degrees" Trunks said out load. Trunks stripped off everything accept for his boxers. Trunks found a nearby fresh water lake. He jumped in without even thinking about it, he just floated there for about an hour.  
  
Android 18 had just had a big fight with her brother. Tears slid down her checks, she had no one else expect for him. See spotted someone floating in a lake, Target practice should make me feel better she thought. She flew down to get a better shot when she noticed who It was.  
  
Trunks something like a rain drop hit his mouth, he tasted the drop. Trunks tasted salt, he opened his eyes to see 18 floating just above him. He froze, he used his ki to float up a bit. 18 let some more tears fall down her cheeks. Trunks was shocked to see the android crying. Trunks couldn't stop himself, he hugged her.   
  
Trunks didn't know why he was holding her, he also didn't understand why she wasn't killing him for touching her. 18 just let all her wait lean on Trunks. Trunks got a idea, he stop floating. Trunks dropped still holding 18, they both hit the water. 18 shot up the same time as Trunks.  
  
Trunks splashed 18, Trunks watched as she looked at him and then flew out of the water. He watched in awe as she stripped off her shirt and pants. She jumped back in and swam over to Trunks. Trunks mouth was in the shape of a O. 18 just smirked and imagined what he was thinking, making her ego grow more.  
  
18 dunked Trunks playfully, Trunks grabbed her by the left calf and pulled her under with him. Trunks and 18 played for another hour, not saying anything to each other. Trunks got out of the water and threw some wood by the beach into a pile, he lit it with his KI. 18 came out of the water, Trunks jaw dropped again, he saw she was totally naked.   
  
"Give me your briefs, I want to hang them up to dry with the rest of their clothes." 18 said. Trunks just shook his head and sat down. 18 rolled her eyes and went and sat next to the fire, drying herself. 18 glanced at Trunks who was hunched over pretty far, he was flustered to. 18 put two and two together and giggled.   
  
18 walked over to Trunks and pushed him over. He was now lying on his back, in the sand. 18 laughed at him, she walked over to her clothes and dried them with her ki.  
  
"See you around, boy" she said flying off.  
  
  
  
Next chapter soon  



	2. part 2

Don't own dbz, la la la   
  
Trunks was lying on his stomach on his bed. He had fought the androids that day, they kicked him into an old glass factory. He landed on his back, skidding along. When he woke up his mother was pulling glass out of his back. The drugs he was given helped little, his body built up a tolerance for them and they did little.   
  
Trunks was on his bed whimpering, his back hurt so much that he was going to cry. After several shots trunks was able to fall asleep. It was a light sleep, but good enough. Trunks felt his back throbbing.  
  
Trunks was waken up by a weight on his ass, he didn't look over his shoulder because he couldn't. Trunks felt fingers against the bandages, he cried out in pain. Trunks then felt the hands withdraw and a female hand wiped around forcing something in his mouth. He swallowed it and felt better.  
  
A sensu Trunks thought. He felt the bandages being removed from his back. He still didn't know who it was, he felt no KI. Then Trunks mind clicked, no KI. Android!!! His mind screamed. He rolled over to see 18 now straddling him, he froze he didn't know what to do.   
  
"Here, you forgot this" 18 said holding up his sword, which contained a sensu bean. Trunks had always had a backup sensu, just incase. 18 looked down at his and ran a hand over his naked chest, Trunks shuddered.  
  
18 ran her fingers over his chest, she made little circles around his nipples which became erect. 18 smirk at Trunks and grabbed his head and pulled him into a standing position. 18 threw Trunks a shirt and motioned him to follow her.   
  
"18 were are we going" Trunks said while jumping out of his window after her. 18 just turned around and smiled, she reached out take Trunks face in her hands. Trunks face was right infront of 18`s, 18 enjoyed the worried look that was in his eyes. "Were going to have fun, just like we did at that lake."  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  



End file.
